Alcohol
by louare
Summary: He would never remember his actions on these cold nights, but Luigi knew all too well... Abused!Luigi. Noncon.


He awoke to the door the door swinging open, lightly banging against the wall. Light poured in from the hall. A slumped silhouette was visible alongside of the bed.

Luigi shuddered, and feverently hoped he wasn't drunk again.

Then it hit him. The bitter sharp smell of alcohol was pouring off of Mario in waves, wafting through the air and hanging, like a heavy mist.

Luigi wanted to pull the covers over his head, wake from the nightmare, but he couldn't move.

"Luuuigii…" Mario slurred, stumbling forward towards the bed. "My little baby Weegie…"

A sob started in his throat. He forced it down; had to stay calm, be quiet. Maybe he'd pass out, or trip or something and he could run for the door, make it out side and stay out until morning. He'd tell Mario he was visiting Daisy or something. Mario never remembered when he was drunk, anyhow.

"My sweet little baby," Mario said. He started to crawl up the bedspread. Luigi whimpered at the intimidating figure.

He might have been shorter, but for what Mario didn't have in height, he made up for in strength. He was strong, tough, with calloused hands like iron and a grip as strong as steel.

Luigi never stood a chance.

The scent of alcohol hit him even harder as heavy breath puffed against his face. Luigi winced, shrinking back as Mario leaned closer- his brother's dry lips clamped on to his, sloppily kissing them. Luigi nearly gagged at the taste.

Hands roamed under the covers; touching, squeezing- Luigi couldn't help the shudder running up his spine as the rough hands slid under the waist band of his boxers, _stroaking, squeezing…_

Mario pulled away, smiling with one eye half shut. His overalls hung on by only one strap.

"Oh Weegie." He giggled a little as he shifted, pitching the covers away, "You're so cute, you… you know that?"

There was a chance- he hadn't pinned his arms yet- Luigi swung his fist up and nailed Mario in the eye. He grunted as he fell backwards, and Luigi took his opportunity- He scrambled out of the bed and down the hall.

The stairs were dark. Luigi took them two at a time, his heart racing- something caught on his foot and he went sprawling. His head smacked against the banister; his body slung around like a puppet on strings as he tumbled down the stairs.

Luigi knew he must have made a lot of noise- if that punch had somehow put Mario to sleep, he was certainly awake now- but he just laid there, moaning at the bottom of the stairwell, his torso and thigh throbbing like a drum.

Pounding. He couldn't see him yet, but Luigi could hear the breathing- panting, heavily, like some sort of animal in the heat. There was muttering- He could hear the slight lisp of Italian diction whispering in the air.

AS fast as he could, Luigi got up, and he kept moving.

Over the threshold, to the front door- he slid back the bolt and tried the knob. Locked. He limped left to the kitchen; an almost empty bottle of wine sat on the counter. Dust had set in around the neck. He figured it had to have been from the cellar- Luigi wished he had followed through and sold all those old wine flasks. Oh, Mario would've found another way to get hammered, but at least he could've said he'd tried.

Luigi tried the handle to the back door, and nearly cried as it shook back and forth- Locked. Mario had all the keys.

"Weegie?"

He froze.

Heavy, uneven footsteps came from behind him.

"Where are you going?" Mario asked, confusion in his voice.

Luigi closed his eyes and cursed himself for being such a coward. He opened his mouth , but nothing came out.

Fear pounded in his chest like a physical ache.

Mario yanked him away from the door, throwing him back agains the counter. Luigi winced as two hands clamped against his shoulders and shook him.

"Open your eyes, Weegie..." Mario said.

Luigi did. Mario's face was almost alert, the stupid grin gone from his face. His light blue eyes were unfocused.

"Why you trying to leave?" Mario asked, a half scowl forming on his face, "You can't… You can't leave me like that…"

"Mario, please, you're drunk," Luigi pleaded, " Please, just- just go bed-"

"No," Mario said, "No, you can't just…"

With out warning, he was turned around and bent over the counter,. A rough hand pushed down on his neck as another slid over his bum,

"Mario, please-!" He squeaked.

"Hush wittle… Weegie,"Mario said, "You can't just… You can't just leave like that."

The boxer short were ripped down. Luigi pressed his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You… you just…"

He was positioning himself. Luigi felt it prick at his backside, just at the entrance. He choked down a sob, and prayed Mario wouldn't pass out halfway through.

"You can't-"

The rest of his words were lost as Luigi was ripped into two once more.

He muffled a scream by biting his lip, scrabbling up one arm to cover his face as he lost the battle and began to sob. Mario was kept talking. Luigi didn't catch a word. As hard as he tried, nothing could tear his attention away from the tearing of his insides and the hand on his neck reminding him that it was his brother that was doing it.

Luigi never knew how long it took, but it was done long enough. The hand tightened, and there was a short, wet moan- thick seed spilled into him and burned. Mario stepped away- he slid off the counter and onto the floor, covering his face with his hands.

Footsteps grew softer as Mario left. Thick strings of Italian lisped through the air; Mario talking to his himself. Luigi didn't care to listen.

The floor was cold against his skin. Luigi wished for the day this would finally end.


End file.
